Love interest
by Charmedaddict08
Summary: Demons, spiders, premonitions and fighting are ensured and this is just the begining of their relationship! Phillie 13th chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Charmed._

**A/N: **_This is my first Phillie fan Fiction, so please go easy on me. I don't normally write stories like this, but thought what the hell…I will give it ago. If you don't like, then don't read. But to those who do read…enjoy. Also reviews are always welcome. _

The rain drifted slowly down the windowpane, the many drips following the small patterns formed by others. It was lulling and as Phoebe silently stared out into the dark almost peaceful scenery, she found herself immersed with overpowering sleep. Her eyes slowly closed allowing her figure to slump slightly in the chair. That was until a frustrated blonde came rushing into the once lulling kitchen, clutching her wrist and muttering under her breath.

"Phoebe!" She blurted out, as if to be put off guard by the Brunettes presence…Phoebe jumped slightly at the loud tone, sighing heavily as the realization of all quietness had been broken. Although she was quick to change her train of thought, as she watched Billie's hand move adjustably on her wrist…and in doing so allowed the brunette to see a mass of blood covering her arm, and soaking the girl's shirt.

"Billie what happened!" Phoebe said realizing that her voice was laced with worry and concern for the girl, more so than what it should have been. This made her wince slightly. Although she brushed it off as lack of sleep, and continued to walk over to the girl.

"Its fine really, just picked a fight I couldn't handle," The younger girl shrugged off Phoebe's concern, backing away from the ever closing distance that was forming between them she turned on the kitchen tap. Holding her arm under the light flow of water, she tried to suppress the thought of Phoebe's caring tone and her always inviting eyes.

"What kind of demon was it?" Phoebe decided not to come any closer to Billie, as she had seen the girl's movements to walk away. Instead she silently stared at Billie's back, awaiting the girls reply.

"It wasn't a demon, well at least not who caused my injury," The blonde girl answered like she was on auto-pilot, most of her contraction going into washing her blood stained clothes and large gash in her arm. Phoebe who had been a little confused by this answer walked over to the girl, she had stopped mere centimeters from the girls back. Her eyes watching the blondes slight movement as her figure grew tense, Phoebe slowly placed a hand on Billie's shoulder and was relived she didn't pull away. But before she could ask what Billie had meant, Piper busted into the kitchen her face painted with annoyance and worry.

"Billie…" She gasped as though she had been looking for her, Billie turned around at the sound of her name "you okay, I'm so sorry I guess I'm a little tired," Piper finished sighing deeply as she did, Billie didn't answer except give a reassuring nod to Piper. Her mind still wandering to Phoebe's complexion and the way her voice melted her when she spoke.

"What happened?" Phoebe suddenly felt an overpowering protectiveness over Billie, adjusting her stance as to be in front of the younger girl, like to shield her from some unknown force. She was a little shocked when she found herself eyeing Piper with a suspicious glare, as though Piper had been a demon herself.

"Two demons attacked in the attic," The older witch stated, "Long story short, I accidently hit Billie when I was aiming for one of them…but in my defensive they were blinkers," Piper had said this with equal worry and amusement.

"Blinkers?" Questioned Phoebe her eyes tracing her sisters face,

"They were warlocks, very tricky creatures to vanquish," Billie had chimed in, she had her arm wrapped in a towel and was wincing slightly. Phoebe's heart fluttered when hearing her voice, and she turned around in reply to the girls answer, although became quickly speechless when her eyes meet the young girls. She had always felt oddly warmed by their subtle charm more so the past few days then normally. She allowed herself to get lost in the soft green eyes for a while longer, forgetting Pipers presence and her power to speak.

"Yes they are," Piper had all too loudly said. Phoebe wishing her words hadn't been spoken for Billie's eyes was adverted away from hers and on to Piper's, "Ugh," sighed the older witch, "I really should go to bed, would you be right to clean up the mess?" A tired Piper asked as she half-smiled at the blonde, showing some guilt when her eyes fell to Billie's covered arm,

"Sure, no problem" Phoebe announced in an all-to-chipper voice, blushing slightly when she had realized she answered for Billie.

"Sure," answered Billie, smiling. Her voice coming out a tone quieter,

"Ok night," The older witch said, before almost prancing out of the kitchen, leaving Phoebe and Billie alone.

"How is your arm?" Pointed out Phoebe, restraining herself from looking into Billie's eyes again, she carefully watched the blonde unravel the towel slowly showing the gash in her arm. Phoebe couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of anger against Piper, wanting nothing more than to fix the obviously painfully wound.

"Might need stitches," Billie speculated, trying her upmost to hide the growing pain.

"Why don't you get Paige to heal you?" Questioned Phoebe, her hand coming to rest on the girl's shoulders as she gently smiled; she traced Billie's expression with her eyes, although got no clue as to what the girl was thinking. Billie nodded in return to the question, moving from the sink over to the table. She sat down feeling a little light headed…although not from her still bleeding cut, but from Phoebe's light touch. She persisted on telling herself over and over again that she was just a little dazed from the fight, earlier on. Her thoughts were interrupted as Phoebe quietly sat next to her; Billie made no move to break her stare from the older women's eyes; finding solitude and peace in them. Before she had a chance to stop herself Billie had rested her head upon Phoebe's shoulder, letting out a small breath of air. The older witch smiled cheerfully at this innocent action, her hand reaching to brush Billie's hair back while the kitchen fell silent. The lulling rain soothing the two women, putting them into a sleepy trance Phoebe who continued to stroke Billie's hair found herself consoled by the girl's rhythmic breathing, she slowly shut her eyes, giving into the pull of the sleepy trance.

XXXX

Phoebe awoke the next morning to the fresh smell of coffee, and Piper's wonderful cooking. She took a moment to enjoy the warmth from her bed before rising slowly. Clumsily standing and slipping on her slippers she headed down the stairs.

"Good morning Pheebs, how was your sleep?" She was greeted with a cheerful Piper, who was persistently handing her a cup of coffee.

"You seem in a happy mood today," Phoebe smiled at her older sister before sitting at the table, her heart rising as she caught sight of Billie, the young blonde smiled innocently at her as their eyes connected for a brief moment. Piper who had noticed this smiled quietly to herself, before spreading her bagel with some extra butter and leaving the room.

"I see Paige healed your arm," Phoebe pointed out trying her best to speak in a normal tone, her eyes lingering upon Billie's face. She got a nod in return for Billie had just taken a big sip of orange juice; Phoebe smiled enchanted by the girl's antics.

"Phoebe…" Billie had quietly said, placing her half empty glass on the table she looked over to the brunette,

"Yeah sweetie," replied Phoebe, almost shining with pleasure when Billie said her name,

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," Phoebe watched Billie carefully, and found herself longing for the girl to continue. But just as Billie went to open her mouth a loud smash pitted the small silence, followed by Piper's hasted screams and more noise.

"Piper," Phoebe all but yelled running out of the kitchen, she saw her sister crouched behind an over turned chair…pointing to a demon who just as Phoebe had spotted threw a large knife in her direction. Phoebe was momentarily stunned, her mind unable to tell her body to move as her death approached her in the form of an athema.

"Phoebe," the middle witch heard a voice scream pitted with worry, before she had a chance to respond she was hit with an excelling force. She could feel the soft skin and hasted breath of Billie as they collided with the floor, Phoebe feeling the tight grip of Billie's arms still around her waist reassured her somewhat. Billie had made no attempt to get off Phoebe, her head dug deep into the older girls shoulder and her breathing had become fast as if preparing for the worse. Phoebe had noticed this and felt somewhat special, the way Billie lunged to save her and protect her. Fortunately Piper has regained her sense of control, unlike the gleaming Phoebe and concerned Billie. With a flick of her hand the demon began to flame, disappearing just as fast as he had come.

"Billie?" Phoebe questioned still noticing the girl to be panicked; she moved her hand over Billie's back soothingly, a hint of worry going through her when she felt there to be a warmish liquid covering the girls back. "Billie!" She said her voice becoming laced with anguished concern; the girl released a quiet mutter her head still resting on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Piper, help!" Phoebe yelled, her sister moments later coming around the corner. Phoebe slowly sat up making sure to hold Billie firmly in her arms, as Piper ran to help support the weight of the limp girl.

"Billie, open your eyes sweetie," Piper calmly said, Phoebe who had taken on the role of lulling the blonde stayed silent rocking her ever so gently. Her eyes filling with tears, as the girl remained unconscious.

"We need to get her to the couch," Pointed out Piper as she grabbed Billie's arm, Phoebe nodded in agreement and started to lift the girl from the ground, being careful not to injure her further. They made their way to the couch laying Billie gently down; Phoebe had been quick to support the girls back by sitting next to her, her heart beating fast as her judgment became clouded with worried thoughts.

"Paige!" Piper yelled, stealing a glance at the distraught Phoebe, "Paige!"

There was a short pause as the familiar orbs filled the living room, forming the figure of a clueless Paige.

"What?" She said but got no answer, as Piper pointed towards Billie. Without hesitation Paige moved over to Phoebe and Billie, resisting the urge to ask what happened she held her hands to the wound, concentrating her mind as a bright light came visible.

"What's taking so long?" Phoebe muttered, still holding Billie close. She could see the worry etching on her younger sister's face and glanced up at Piper who was equally as confused, "Paige?" She persisted to say but quieted herself as Paige's face concentrated. After quite a long period of time Billie's wound was healed, although the girl was still unconscious.

"Why'd it take so long?" Asked Phoebe again, brushing back some of Billie's hair; her eyes finally rising to Paige's.

"I don't know my guess is it has something to do with the athema…" Paige sounded confused "Do we know where it is?" She asked standing and turning to Piper. The eldest sister signaled for Paige to follow as she left the room in search of the knife. Phoebe had not seen them leave; her eyes were fixed upon Billie's face the realization of how worried she had been setting in. She slowly lowered her head towards the girls; planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Billie faintly stirred her eyes trying to focus on Phoebe, as she struggled to take things in.

"Are you okay honey?" Phoebe gently said, her voice coming out whispery and quiet.

"Did you get the demon?" Billie had replied with a question, although nodded her head to Phoebes. The brunette slowly stroked the girls hair, smiling.

"Piper did, I was trapped under you," a light giggle escaped Phoebe and she nudged the girl softly, who in return laughed.

"Sorry," She said trying to hide her blushing, before being pulled into a firm hug by Phoebe. Billie accepted this and breathed out lightly, smiling as Phoebe did the same.

**A/N: **_Please review and tell me if I should continue, also not sure if I am spelling __athema__ right? If not please tell me___


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Charmed, even if I wish I did. *sob, sob*_

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoy this chapter…a big thank you to all who reviewed, very much appreciated. Anyway enjoy fanficters. _

Phoebe sighed for the fifth time, slamming the book of shadows shut. She couldn't concentrate at the moment all she could think about was Billie…but she shouldn't be. Even if she did have a small crush on her, it was wrong and she was sure Billie would never feel the same. Her hands came to rest on her hips, as she stared at Paige.

"Anything?" She asked, barely keeping her mind off the blonde girl.

"Nope, you would think now that we have the demons athame it would make it easier for us to track down who ever sent the pest!" Paige's voice broke the small pause, as she continued to scry.

"Unless they put a masking spell on it, that way we wouldn't be able to find their location," Phoebe's head snapped up as Billie spoke from the doorway, she could barely keep from smiling let alone blushing.

"Mm, maybe… I'll go check with Piper see what she has come up with," Paige said thoughtfully. Phoebe's cheesy smile and red cheeks going unnoticed by her younger sister, as she so hastily left the attic. Billie past the whitelighter as she made her way over to where Phoebe stood, her eyes studying the brunettes behavior for a second before adverting her gaze.

"Paige seems hell bent on this athame thing," Billie spoke, Phoebe watched as the girls face turned back to her. "You think she is on to something, or just overreacting?" The girls question basically flew past Phoebe, as she stared at the young blonde longing to hold her and run her fingers through her soft hair. Her face painting that of a love struck teenager.

"Phoebe?" Billie asked, smiling.

"Huh…oh um, I really don't know. But what I do know is that you almost died, and as far as I know Paige can normally heal athame wounds a lot quicker than with yours," Phoebe walked over to Billie, placing her hand on the girls shoulder she smiled calmly. "Paige usually has a good reason for worrying," she laughed lightly, her gaze moving to Billie's lips then back up to her eyes. She knew it was wrong to think of Billie in the way she did, but it was something she couldn't control. The young girl smiled at Phoebe, her hand rising to tuck a stray hair behind the brunette's ear…Phoebe blushing slightly at this action moved closer towards the blonde a contagious smile coming to both their faces.

"Phoebe…" Billie whispered, just as her mobile rang. Phoebe jumped at the sound stepping backwards to give the blonde some room, her face had a noticeable pout…like a child being refused candy. She watched as Billie answered the phone, and tried to look busy as she flipped through the book of shadows.

"Hello…" Billie answered, not being able to look away from the badly improvising Phoebe,

"Oh hey, how are you?" She obviously recognized the voice Phoebe thought, keeping her head down.

"Tomorrow around eight" Who was on the phone…was it a guy? Why would Billie be organizing a time and date? Phoebe couldn't help but notice how stupid her thoughts were. It had never bothered her before when Billie would go on dates and stuff, but now she felt upset by the prospect of Billie dating. She wanted Billie to know how she felt about her…but considering Phoebe still wasn't sure about that herself, it might make things a bit harder.

"Okay, bye" Billie placed her phone into her back pocket of her jeans, trying her best to seem excited about the date she looked to see if Phoebe was watching her…she was. Billie knew that the _moment_ or whatever they had, had just moments before was gone, she offered Phoebe a slight smile and got a cheesy grin in return.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked, desperately trying to hide her jealousy; and act normal.

"Just some guy," Shrugged Billie, her eyes sketching over the older women's face as she picked up on the subtle hint of jealousy. Billie couldn't help but smile at Phoebe's sulky look, her eyes adverting to the ground in an effort to suppress her giggles.

"You like him?" Phoebe again questioned the young blonde, her eyes fixed on the girls figure. Billie seemed to think about this…for too long than probably needed. Her eyes coming to rest on Phoebe's as she slowly answered.

"Yeah…I guess" Billie smiled, grimly.

"Oh…" Replied Phoebe, her heart almost dancing at Billie's hesitance and unsure answer, she persisted to hide her emotions with a bland almost robotic face. Not sure if Billie would have accepted a huge, cheesy smile in reply to her answer.

"But…" Billie went on "I would much prefer to hang out with someone else," she smiled blushingly as though not sure if her word choice was right, before looking to the sweetly smiling Phoebe for her reply.

"Oh really, and who would this someone be?" Phoebe playfully smirked, her heart becoming light within her chest.

"Just someone I know, we get on quite well" Billie was fast to pick up on the playfulness Phoebe had brought up, her face becoming bright with a blushing pink. The older witch was relieved and satisfied with Billie's answer, as she continued to speak.

"Oh really, is that a fact?" Phoebe smiled "why do you like hanging out with this person?"

"Well they're kind, funny, interesting…" Billie answered pretending to count on her fingers, despite their playfulness Billie's voice seemed serious when speaking and Phoebe couldn't help but blush. She watched as the younger girl moved closer toward her, a feeling of solitude swept over the witch like the only thing that mattered was this one moment…the world outside seemed to stop as she looked longing into Billie's eyes.

"Have you ever told this person how you feel?" Phoebe felt like she had taken a huge leap, wondering if it was the wrong thing to say Phoebe disconnected her gaze from Billie, only to see the blonde take a step closer they were now but centimeters from each other, Billie looked up at Phoebe's adverted gaze, hoping the older witch would look back again. She slowly edged closer her hand lightly resting upon Phoebe's wrist.

"Not yet I haven't," Replied the younger girl Phoebe silently noted that the blondes breathing had stopped. Their eyes meeting once again and a feeling of warmth surrounded them.

"Maybe you should," Phoebe didn't notice she had moved forward closing the gap between them, her hand slowly brushing back Billie's hair in a respective manner. She wanted to express her feelings right there, she wished she could tell Billie how much she cared for her; but deep down Phoebe hesitated _what if Billie was only acting this way because she was? _ The older witch thought, not sure if Billie wanted this as much as she did… _what if she did though, should she kiss her? _Phoebe's mind went into over load, as she tried to think of her next actions.

"Phoebe?" Billie said, pulling the witch from her thoughts. Their eyes met as Billie smiled, and she gently pulled Phoebe closer, "kiss me," she whispered in the older women's ear. Phoebe placed her hand gently on Billie's waist and with the other she stroked the girl's face, although hesitant at first slowly their lips touched as Phoebe pulled Billie close holding her gently. Billie's hands moved to Phoebe's waist reassuring the older women's hesitance. Their kiss was smooth and seemed so normal, as if they had always kissed like this it also beheld a new adventure, one which they both found inviting.

Billie pulled away slowly from Phoebe's tight embrace as the need for air had suddenly crept up. The two girls looked at each other for a moment both grinning like idiots, each equally as pathetic. Their cheesy smiles and blushed faces didn't go unnoticed as Paige entered the room, her head automatically turning sideways as if to be confused.

"Why are you two so chipper?" She asked, not sure as to why though, seems as she got no reply.

"Hey," she said walking closer to the pair, "you look like love struck teenagers!" At hearing this Phoebe quickly snapped from her stare turning to face the amused Paige.

"Found anything yet?" She guiltily asked, hiding her smug smile. Although she was relatively sure Paige had noticed, adding to her sisters growing smile. She stole a glance at Billie who seemed over the moon, then persisted to watch her sister.

"No, Piper wasn't much help…I think I will check the book of shadows again," Paige knowing something was up decided to play dumb, she looked from Phoebe to Billie before shaking her head in confusion. Noting Phoebe's glow and Billie's ability to be on some other planet, she walked over to the book. Billie smiled innocently at Paige and for a moment so did Phoebe.

A silence grew quickly, as the three were all at a loss for words, Phoebe more so than anyone…her mind had only one word running through it.

_Billie._

She had stolen quick glances at the blonde trying to determine the girl's expression, and pick up on what she was thinking, but was interrupted by Paige…

"Ugh," sighed Paige, trying her best to make the two girls' notice. Phoebe continued to ignore her sister allowing Billie to answer.

"What's wrong?" Billie asked moving past Phoebe.

"Nothing…just can't get my head around this athame thing,"

"Maybe there's nothing to get around," the blonde replied not quite sure where she had intended on taking the conversation, she turned to Phoebe for some help in explaining.

"What if this is all part of the demons plan, get us to chase a faulty lead…" Spoke Phoebe, admittedly happy to help.

"…then move in and take us out," finished Billie, waving her hand to get the message across.

"Mmm…" Paige said rubbing her temple, "Maybe…but I'm still not convinced"

"A spell?" Billie suggested noting Paige's frustration,

"Might work," added Phoebe noticeably walking to stand next to Billie.

"Already tried that…so did Piper," Paige had reframed to a dull voice, her hands rested upon the book and her head slumped slightly to the right, probably in a protest of tiredness Phoebe had observed.

"Oh…" Breathed out Phoebe, running her hands threw her hair. Paige eyed the two women who stood but centimeters apart, her face changing from confused to intrigue.

"Um…I'd better be going, things to do people to see," the young blonde said, her perky attitude taking over as she headed for the door. Trying to escape Paige's searching eyes, for she knew the whitelighter wouldn't give up till she knew what was going on. Phoebe couldn't help but watch her leave allowing herself one more glance at the girl before diverting her attention to her frustrated sister.

"You think this could be serious?" Phoebe motioned to the athame that Paige held, her voice barely audible as she tried to focus on something apart from Billie. Her youngest sister shrugged letting out a breath of air as she did.

"Don't know, but I'm not taking my chances" she paused for a moment in suspended thought before continuing, "I might go get the crystals, then at least we know the manor is demon free," She gave Phoebe a curious look then smiled.

"What?" The middle sister asked, consciously.

"Nothing," Paige replied keeping up the dumb act, as she walked past Phoebe and down the stairs. Her older sister watched her leave, before another smile broke her face and she immediately thought of the enchanting blonde.

**A/N: **_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so please review. Haven't quite decided where I'm going to take the story yet, but it'll come to me. 3__rd__ chapter will be up soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Next chapter is here! *jumps up and down* sorry about the long wait, my writers block tried to creep up on me. I hope you enjoy…please tell me what you think of the story so far. _

_Thanks to _Kraft_, _Spedraptor_, _everwood123_ and _Hogwarts-hero_ who reviewed on my second chapter…very much appreciated. And to everyone else who has reviewed, thank you. Keep em coming…lol._

_Okay enough babbling on with the story!...enjoy. _

_--_

It had been a week…yep, one whole week and fifteen minutes, since Phoebe had kissed Billie. Not that she had been counting or anything…no, she was merely observing the amount of time that had past. All that week…and fifteen minutes, she would steal glances at Billie and in return be given a smile or on occasions a light touch on the arm. They had decided…well actually… it was really only Billie who had decided to keep things quiet, she had thought it best not to tell Piper or Paige…not yet anyway. Phoebe on the other hand reluctantly agreed, not wanting to push the girl into something she didn't want to do. Now she resigned herself to stolen glances, smiles and secret hand holding. Although somehow all that she could think about was kissing Billie again. She had even been falling behind in her work, but it wasn't her own fault it was simply hard to focus on anything but the young blonde girl.

"Phoebe" Paige once again said, she had been talking no stop about the athame and demons finally taking a breath, turning to hear her sisters input she sat on the edge of Phoebe's desk, grabbing a bunch of letters she flipped through them quickly, although saw nothing.

"Earth to Phoebe," Said Paige this time waving her hand in front of her sister's face, Phoebe until now had heard nothing of her sisters ramblings and replied with a faked thoughtful look, trying to convince Paige she had been listening.

"Are you even listening to me?" Asked the growingly annoyed whitelighter standing in protest and giving her sister a puzzled/angry look

"Of course I am Paige," Phoebe stated as though shocked Paige would think otherwise, she signaled for her sister to continue with her rambling, although got a half pouted look in return.

"What?"

"I've finished Phoebe; if you _had_ been listening you would have known that," a sigh escaped Paige's mouth allowing her to calm a bit.

"Sorry, I've just been a bit preoccupied" the middle witch defended, running her hands through her hair as she stood slowly from her chair. _With Billie _she thought, not being able to get the blonde from her mind. Paige said nothing but replaced her peeved look with a understanding one,

"I have to get back to the manor," the youngest sister said only now putting down the letters which she held.

"I'll come with you" Phoebe stated grabbing her sisters arm, as she orbed out.

XXXX

They reappeared in the kitchen but moments later Paige immediately walking over to Piper, her usually pale complexion had a hint of scarlet. Piper turned around quickly, startled by their sudden presence and was greeted with a peeved Paige.

"What?" Piper asked innocently, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You're supposed to be looking up spells for the god damn athame!" She seethed waving her hands but inches from her sister's face.

"I was Paige, but who's gunna cook dinner? 'Cause I don't think it will all by its self" Piper said sarcastically "and besides Billie said she would take over," the oldest sister moved past Paige placing a knife on the table, and reaching for an onion.

"Billie?" Phoebe not so subtly exclaimed she was greeted with two very suspicious stares. "It's just that…" she tried to explain, why she felt the need to explain was beyond her. After all it was just a tiny crush…right?

"It's just what?" Piper smiled, quirking her eyes brows.

"Nothing, I might go check on her…see how she is doing," Phoebe darted maybe a little too quickly from the room, but luckily her sisters' retreated to fighting over the athame.

Phoebe basically ran up the stairs, tripping numerous times over her feet. By the time she had reached the attic a broad smile covered it. She stood unseen for a moment watching Billie crush various herbs and spices together, and at the same time scribble something down on a piece of paper.

"Hey," She said almost floating over to the blonde.

"Hey yourself," Billie echoed a smile etched upon her face. She looked up just as Phoebe embraced her in a warm hug, admittedly a little shocked by the older women's affection she stiffened, but relaxed quickly at the loving grip she was in. Phoebe a moment later parted, staring into Billie's welcoming eyes.

"What ya doing," She smirked not attempting to wipe the huge grin from her face.

"Piper has me writing spells, as if I don't get enough of that already" Billie pouted in a joking kind of way, grabbing some more herbs she chucked them knowingly into the small modern cauldron watching as it bubbled.

"Get used to it, there are plenty more demon to vanquish," Laughed Phoebe unable to tear her eyes away from the concentrating Billie. The young girl replied with a nod followed by a smile as she finally met Phoebe's longing eyes.

"What?" she asked, noticing the older witch's cheeky gaze

"Nothing, just thinking about how cute you look when you pout," Phoebe said almost adoringly, Billie's face sprung pink in an instance as she resumed her work on the potion and spell. Her mind racing with a thousand thoughts, a thousand answers…none of which wanted to form in her mouth, leaving her temporarily speechless.

"Thanks," She almost chocked out barely being able to finish, "you're not so bad yourself," it was Phoebe's turn to blush now, and she did just that…although she did not turn away except walk closer to Billie, grabbing the girls face in her hands she looked her in the eyes.

"Thanks," She mimicked Billie's answer, slowly drawing the girl closer and embracing her in a long, slow kiss. Her hands firmly holding the girl, as her heart sped up; _this is it our second kiss_… She thought… it was even better than the first, after a week and countless minutes Phoebe was finally doing what she had longed to do, enjoying every bit as well. She could feel Billie's hands run up her back, as she mimicked this behavior; her heart pounding with excitement as their kiss became fuller. Neither girl was in any hurry to part, but the lack of oxygen and the sound of footsteps basically forced them to.

"Okay so dinner will be ready soon…" Piper had said even before she had gotten into the attic fully, "How does chicken soup sound?" She asked her eyes falling on the two flushed women.

"Mm great" Billie breathlessly said, turning away from Piper to tend to her potion.

"Phoebe?" The oldest sister asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Sounds good, can't wait" was Phoebe reply, and even she knew it sounded hurried and not at all interested. But she was hungry for something different…_Billie._ She stole a quick glance in Billie's direction noticing the girl's eyes were already on her she smiled almost shyly, wishing to run her hand through the girl's hair. Billie couldn't look away; she knew Piper could see her…she could even feel her questioning eyes. But right now she didn't care, well at least she didn't want to care…she wanted to be able to express her feelings for Phoebe without caring about others, she wanted to stare for hours on end into her dark brown orbs…and become lost, she wanted to---

"Billie don't put that in!" Piper almost screamed interrupting Billie's thoughts, she motioned to the mandrake root in Billie's hand…but it was too late—

'_Bang---'_

The potion exploded, sending the stunned Billie and Phoebe crashing to the ground. As smoke filled the room, Piper's footsteps neared and Billie could hear Phoebe being help up coughing slightly from the dust. It was only then did Billie sit up, a slight scratch stung on her arm. _Stupid _she thought slapping her leg _why'd I have to go think about Phoebe? _She rubbed her head dizzily, her mind drifting to the older women…yet again.

"Whoa what happened?" Phoebe questioned, leaning against the supportive but not so happy looking Piper.

"Billie just ruined the potion that's what happened!" The eldest witch answered gritting her teeth in a desperate attempt to control her anger.

"Sorry" the blonde girl said, trying her best innocent face out before standing slightly dazed. Phoebe, who until now had been too dazed to take anything in, rushed over to Billie, supporting most of the girl's weight.

"Don't blame Billie, Piper" Phoebe protectively said, squinting through the still thick smoky and dusty air. She carefully led the younger girl over to a small wooden chair, kneeling in front of her.

"You alright?" She asked, her hands resting on Billie's knees.

"Fine, I just feel so stupid…I should have known not to put mandrake root in the potion…but what do I go and do?" Billie pushed back her hair, and shut her eyes in quiet frustration.

"Oh honey, it's okay…really. We can always make more potions" Phoebe all but laughed at the dusty girl in front of her, pulling her into a tight and reassuring hug. Piper stayed in the background her focus directed to the mess as she muttered under her breath.

"Are you hurt?" Phoebe resumed her kneeling position, although it was not a life threatening explosion she still feared for Billie's well being. Her hand held Billie's stroking softly along the girl's soft skin.

"Not badly, what about you?" Questioned the young girl, standing from the chair she helped Phoebe to her feet _why can't I stop thinking about her? _She thought, only wanting to feel Phoebe's tight embrace. She shook this off and looked to see the woman's answer.

"No, don't worry about me I'm fine…although this attic could use some TLC," Phoebe laughed cutely, Billie felt her own smile rise in return, completely without conscious intention as she surveyed the scene.

"I bet I know who's going to have to clean it up as well," the blonde quirked an eye brows, as Phoebe pointed in her direction, a cheeky smile playing at her face.

"Well you're helping," Billie pouted, although failed as she to smiled

"What? Why? I didn't cause the explosion," Giggled the brunette her hand pointing towards the mess.

"No but you distracted me, and that still counts"

"Distracted you?" Phoebe quipped, her eyes becoming delighted and her heart skipped a beat _she was distracted by me _Phoebe thought feeling her whole body become numb with excitement.

"Well it takes two to tango…I saw you looking at me," the blonde headed girl sharply laughed, her voice becoming a whisper as Piper approached them.

"I am not cleaning this mess up." She stated "you two can after dinner, I'm going down to Paige,"

"Me? I didn't cause the potion to explode!" Gasped Phoebe, trying to seem disappointed at having to stay with Billie and clean. Piper replied with a shrug then turned on her heel and stalked out.

"Well I guess she won't be helping," Billie summed up, smiling at Phoebe who in return smiled back playfully.

**---**

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading, I know I haven't really taken the story anywhere at this stage. But I hope you are still enjoying the Phoebe/Billie interactions. Please, please review (keeps me motivated) and I promise my next update will be sooner…rather than later. (I sound desperate for reviews don't I? lol. Sorry) _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hello all. Once again I hope you enjoy…not as long, but a good read. _

_Thanks again to _Kraft, Spedraptor, everwood123 _and _Hogwarts-hero _who reviewed on my 3__rd__ chapter. _

_Note: I am being kind and uploading two chapters! Mainly because my writers block took a walk, but also because I've been getting some great reviews…thanks._

_--_

Phoebe was sweeping up the last of the dust, watching as Billie tried to salvage her soaked spell; which had been splashed by the exploding potion.

"You're not helping you know," Phoebe said, placing the broom against the wall.

"What?" Asked Billie, until now she had been miles away scolding herself for being so stupid,

"You've been trying to salvage that spell for ages…I'm telling you Billie it's gone, let it rest in peace." Phoebe's voice was full of sarcasm as she walked towards the crouching blonde,

"What a riot you are," retorted Billie, "Piper's gunna flip when she finds out I ruined not only the potion, but the stupid spell!" She slowly stood up walking toward the book of shadows, her hands resting on her hips.

"Relax Billie, Piper won't mind…seriously" the brown haired girl smiled warmly, wondering why Billie was so worried about upsetting Piper…I mean sure sometimes her sister could be well…to put it frank _upfront _but that hadn't worried Billie before.

"Honey, are you okay?" Phoebe gently asked her hand coming to rest on the blondes shoulder.

"Fine" remarked Billie, giving Phoebe a not so sure smile

"Billie…?"

"What?"

"Billie!"

"Ugh…okay, I'm worried" The younger girl admitted, turning her focus on the ground.

"About what sweetie?" Phoebe asked, her eyes studying the girls features for any sign of an answer.

"Well, Paige has been totally flipping out about this athame thing. She has even put up crystals in my dorm room…can you believe that?" Billie spoke rather quickly, her hands gesturing as she tried to explain to Phoebe "I haven't seen her, this cautious since…well I've never seen her… this cautious! What if she is on to something big?" The girl stopped to breathe, her troubled eyes looking to Phoebe for an answer.

"Billie, everything is fine. Paige is just being careful and all, nothing bad or evil is going on, okay?" Even though Phoebe had said this, she herself had begun to worry. She knew all too well the demon that had attacked was after her, could there be someone…or rather something trying to kill her?

"Yeah you're right, I guess I'm just overreacting," Billie said, feeling comforted by Phoebe's words.

"Good," the brunette quietly said, "you coming down stairs?"

"What to face the wrath of Piper, no thanks"

"Billie," Phoebe sighed lightly, a small smile creeping upon her face.

"Fine, but I'm using you as my human shield if she gets physical," joked Billie walking past Phoebe and out the attic door,

"That's fine by me," Giggled Phoebe…lavishing in Billie's playful/immature joking.

XXXX

"So we've got no potion and now no spell?" Piper asked just as Billie and Phoebe got into the kitchen, she was standing near the Island chopping up some vegetables.

"Um…" Said Billie not sure how Piper had known.

"Well we are gunna have to make a new potion, and rewrite a spell" Piper quipped,

"Yeah…" Replied Billie, looking at the older women

"By we… I mean you," Pointed out Piper, her eye brows quirking a little.

"Yeah I gathered as much,"

"Good, just wanted to be clear"

"You're coming through crystal clear… don't worry," snapped Billie sarcastically, turning to give Phoebe a what-is-her-problem glance.

"Did you clean up?" Asked Piper,

"Down to the last stubborn dust particle," laughed Phoebe, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Good," Piper said, her face becoming a little more relaxed as she smiled…almost too tiny to be seen.

"Is there anything else mom?" Billie sarcastically quipped, rolling her eyes in an immature teenager way. Phoebe who saw this couldn't help but smile, finding it rather intriguing.

"Nope…not that I can think of, but I'm sure something will come to me" the oldest witch smirked.

"Oh I'm sure it will," replied Billie.

"Who wants coffee?" Phoebe quickly interrupted, rushing over to pour herself some. She glanced to Piper then Billie, getting a nod from each. "Okay then two coffees coming up," she said.

"You Paige?" She asked her younger sister, who had been seated quietly at the kitchen table riffling through books and scribbling things down.

"Fine thanks Pheebs," Paige replied holding her cup up.

"Alright, what ya doing?" Phoebe asked, passing Billie her coffee and pouring Piper's. Paige gave Phoebe a quick look, before shaking her head in a not-now response and shushing her sister with an up held hand.

"Okay I can see you are busy," Phoebe replied turning and smirking at Billie,

"Oh that reminds me, I have to get down to P3!" Piper gasped as she jumped from her seat, grabbing her bag and coat "remember spell and potion!" She said pointing to Billie, with a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" sighed Billie

"Good, I'll be back soon…don't wait up" with her quick goodbye…well sort of goodbye Piper left the manor, slamming the door behind her.

"So Paige, what are you working on?" Phoebe again asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Shush Pheebs I'm busy,"

"Is it something to do with the athame?" Billie put in.

"Mm hm," Nodded Paige, giving away no clue as to what she was doing,

"You think it's something evil?" The blonde girl said, a hint of worry seeping through. Phoebe hearing this reassuringly put her hand on the girls shoulder, smiling warmly.

"Duh…an athame gets thrown by a demon…you do the math" Paige quipped, waving her hands above her head.

"Paige!" Phoebe stated shocked walking over and grabbing the athema from her younger sister's hands, although half of her voice was drowned out as a loud blood curling scream echoed around her head…sending Phoebe into a premonition…

….

_A young woman, one Phoebe recognized to be Piper was running down a dark street …following her was a demon, well at least that's what phoebe thought it was._

"_Come back here witch!" The demon yelled, turning to follow the woman down a foggy ally._

"_Help, someone help me!"_

"_No one can hear you witch! No one at all!" _

_Piper stopped at a dead end, turning to face her attacker. _

"_Now tell me where's Phoebe?" He asked his voice becoming low. Piper was scared…but why? Why wasn't she using her powers? _

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" Quipped Piper._

_Before Phoebe's oldest sister had a chance to run the demon…who seemed like a normal human being, brown hair, tall. Had forced the same athame that was thrown at Phoebe… into Piper's stomach, forcing Phoebe from her premonition _

…_._

Phoebe was shaking as she collapsed to the floor, Billie and Paige both at her side. Her breathing had become elevated as she fought back tears, trying her best to tell her sister and Billie what she saw.

"Just breath, take it easy" She heard Billie say, her hand resting around Phoebe's waist in order to calm the woman down.

"What did you see?" Paige asked, she to supporting her sister's weight.

"I…ugh…"

"It's okay, just calm down first…"

"Piper!" Phoebe gasped, still unable to stand.

"What happened Phoebe…is Piper in trouble?" Billie questioned, her adrenaline starting to pump.

"She…she was attacked, by a demon. He, he had the athame!"

"Where…now?" Asked Paige

"No…I don't think so, she was wearing different clothes"

"Let's hope she doesn't change," Billie added…really not helping Phoebe calm down.

"We should ring her," Paige suggested, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans, and pulling out her mobile. Phoebe nodded slightly, before slowly standing with the help of Billie.

"You need to sit," Stated the worried blonde, pulling out a chair. Phoebe sat down with no argument…not that she would have argued anyway.

"Thanks"

"No problem, and don't worry…Piper can take care of herself," Phoebe found herself consoled by Billie's words, leaning into the hug the young girl had offered. She knew Piper had her powers, and could easily protect herself… but in her premonition she didn't, and this made Phoebe feel uneasy.

--


	5. Chapter 5

_--_

**A/N: **_Enjoy…._

_--_

'Did you get a good look at the demon?' Paige asked pulling the phone from her ear and muffling it with her hand,

'Ugh…kinda' replied Phoebe,

'Well?'

'He was tall and had brown hair, short.'

'Okay hopefully that can help us,' said Paige raising the phone back to her ear and describing the demon to Piper.

'Tell her to stay away from dark allies,' Phoebe added, looking over at her younger sister. Paige nodded in reply, before resuming her conversation.

'Piper will be fine…' Billie reassured rubbing small circles on the older girl's back. 'She'll be home soon, and then we can keep an eye on her,' she added, desperately wanting Phoebe to feel better. The older woman gave a small nod and smiled slightly,

'I should go check the book of shadows,' sighed Paige her tiredness not hidden, she hung up the phone and gave Phoebe's shoulder a small squeeze before heading up stairs.

'Are you feeling better?' Asked the young blonde, her voice soft and caring

'Much, thank you' replied Phoebe

'For what?'

'Everything,' the two girls' smiled for a brief moment, both getting lost in the other's eyes. Phoebe who was sitting had stood up slowly, pulling Billie into a tight hug.

'We should probably go and help Paige,' said Billie once the hug was over,

'Yeah, she seemed quite tired…' Phoebe said as she walked past the blonde, smiling as she poked her in the side and ran,

'Oh you're gunna pay for that!' Laughed Billie running after Phoebe who by now was heading up the stairs, barely keeping her voice down

'That's if you can catch me!' She laughed, which made her slow down her whole body getting weaker from laughing. She turned back just in time to see Billie trip, her laughter growing even louder.

'You did not just laugh at me,' Smirked the blonde girl forgetting her footing again she slipped, this time holding on to the wall to steady herself…_who knew running up stairs could be so hard!..._ she thought, once again hearing Phoebe erupt into laughter she got to her feet, a playful look on her face.

'Now I'm in for it!' Phoebe commentated giggling as she pretended to be scared and scream. She took off quickly up the rest of the stairs, turning back every now and then as Billie kept stopping to laugh and steady herself.

'Got ya!' Billie basically yelled tackling the still laughing Phoebe to the ground,

'Ahem…' Both Phoebe and Billie looked up, seeing the slightly amused Paige standing behind the book of shadows and smile creeping to her face.

'Paige!' Phoebe announced still with a hint of laughter, she looked at Billie who despite everything was still lying on top of her.

'May I ask what is going on?' The whitelighter questioned placing her hands on her hips, in a you-better-not-lie-to-me way.

'Nothing Phoebe just had…um…she…a spider was on her back,' the young girl said, wincing at her explanation…but nether that less putting on her best innocent face and smiling.

'Right…and you needed to tackle her for that did you?'

'Of course not Paige, don't be silly' Phoebe said, a small snort of laughter emerging as she tried to play it dumb. Although failed miserably. She gave Billie a quick look, basically trying to justify the girl's reason and bad explanation.

'Okay then,' Paige said not believing a word, 'are you two going to lie around all day…or help me?' She added. Billie who only now realized she was still on top of Phoebe stood quickly, helping the other girl to stand.

'What can we do?' Asked Phoebe still smiling and glancing at Billie, Paige thought for a moment before orbing a box of crystals to Phoebe's hands…

'Set these up around the house,'

'Alright then,'

Phoebe placed a few around the attic quickly, signaling for Billie to help they both walked out the attic leaving a curious Paige to dwell on her thoughts.

--

'Do you think she suspects anything?' Billie asked as she followed Phoebe down the stairs,

'I don't know,' smiled Phoebe before adding, 'a spider…really? that's the best you could come up with?'

'Shut up, at least I said something. Unlike miss silent' Billie poked Phoebe's back gently, laughing quietly.

'I thought if we stayed still long enough she would lose interest,' joked the older woman,

'Yeah 'cause she would have never of seen two women lying on top of each other,' the blonde girl laughed

'Exactly!' Replied Phoebe, entering the kitchen; Billie smiled upon hearing the older woman speak, she quickly walked up behind her wrapping her arms around Phoebe's waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

'It's late,' she exclaimed noticing it to be a bit past ten. Phoebe nodded in return her whole body feeling protected and warm. 'Are you tired?' Billie added,

'No, are you?'

'Not really, I think I'm still buzzing from being on top of you,' Laughed Billie releasing Phoebe so she could turn and face her.

'Buzzing?' Phoebe smirked brushing Billie's hair back,

'You know what I mean,'

'You're blushing…' Giggled Phoebe, watching as the younger girl's face lit up.

'Am not' retorted Billie

'Are to,' smiled Phoebe

'Am not'

'Yeah…you are,'

'It's hot in here,' defended the so busted Billie

'No it's not,'

'Yes it is,'

'Nuh ah'

'What are you two discussing?' Asked Piper throwing her bag and keys onto the table; Billie spun around quickly as Phoebe ran over and gave her older sister a big hug.

'Nothing,' said Billie quietly, maybe even shyly.

'Are you blushing Billie?' Piper innocently asked, studying the girl's features carefully

'Uh huh!' Phoebe loudly quipped, 'I told you, you were blushing!' She smiled. Billie looked at her and gave a peeved smile,

'Don't you have some crystals to set up?' Billie said, Phoebe grinned…she loved annoying Billie.

'Crystals? Why are you setting up crystals?' Piper questioned,

'Oh…Paige has decided that it's better to be safe than sorry,' answered Phoebe,

'Which it is,' added Billie

'Oh I see… did you find the demon that you saw?' Piper looked over to Phoebe,

'No Paige is up stairs…'

'…Searching the book of shadows,' Billie finished

'But I do know it has something to do with the athame,' Phoebe put in 'should we try scrying again?' she suggested,

'If it didn't work the first time…' Said Billie,

'…It won't work the second,' Phoebe sighed, basically answering her own suggesting. Piper looked at the pair closely, her eyes studying them carefully.

'What?' Asked Phoebe noticing Piper's unwavering stare,

'Nothing,'

'Piper, what?' Persisted Phoebe

'Well…it's just that you and Blondie, keep finishing each other's sentences,' Piper smiled as Billie pull a annoyed face at being called Blondie,

'So?'

'I just think it's cute, that's all' Piper tried to make a quick get away, but Phoebe grabbed her arm

'Cute?' She questioned,

'That's what I said,' before Phoebe or even Billie had a chance to reply Piper ran up stairs. Leaving Phoebe to ponder her sister's words

'I think she knows Phoebe,' Billie quietly said,

'So do I,' Replied Phoebe.

--

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Okay…so my writers block has returned. Sorry about the long wait, thank you to all who reviewed it makes me all giddy inside. _

_Once again enjoy…_

_--_

"What should we tell them?" Billie persisted. Asking Phoebe the same question over and over, Phoebe sighed as she sat at the table, her hands holding up her head.

"Their bound to see through our lies…well cover," she said glancing over to the tired looking blonde, who until very recently had resigned to leaning against the sink.

"Maybe we should just…" Billie said leaving the sentence to hang,

"Tell them?"

"Yeah, I mean what's the worst that could happen right?" Phoebe smiled as she watched Billie resume her endless gaze out the window. Leaving the room suddenly quiet, although the atmosphere was comfortable and relaxed,

"Do you really want to know?" Laughed Phoebe in a joking manner, although by the shocked, nauseating look plastered on Billie's face the girl had obviously not registered it as a joke…"Honey I was kidding," smiled Phoebe her brown eyes tracing the faint smile that etched on the younger girls face,

"Oh, right…of course" she replied her voice but a whisper,

"Listen, why don't we catch this demon first…then we can think about telling them" Phoebe softly said, walking over to Billie and reassuringly hugging her. The young girl basically melted in Phoebe's arms all her tiredness and exhausting rushing through her body had hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Ok," she said quietly, her head slumping on the older women's shoulder. Phoebe smiled slightly by this action, she herself feeling sleepy and hazy.

"We should get some rest, we won't be any help if we are tired," Phoebe quietly said, ending the warm hug. She watched as Billie nodded slowly, seeming more than happy to comply with Phoebe suggestion.

XXXX

"Good morning sunshine," Beamed a very perky Paige, ripping Phoebe from her warm sanctuary she called her bed and dragging her out the room,

"Paige!" Groaned Phoebe reclaiming her arm and pouting childishly, "what are you doing?"

"We have a demon to catch, spells to write and potions to mix" grinned the whitelighter, "Phoebe! Time to get chipper," Paige basically yelled her smile not fading; Phoebe was unable to figure out her sisters odd and out of place happiness…not that it wasn't good to see Paige happy…But chipper?

"Its seven thirty Paige, hardly the time to be _chipper_" Phoebe sulked rubbing her eyes to clear the sleep, and fuzzy vision she had.

"Oh come on Phoebe…Piper's helping and Billie," the youngest sister persisted still smiling _chipperly_

"Did you drag them out of bed too?" Laughed Phoebe regaining more of her senses,

"Oh ha, ha" retorted Paige, "Piper was already up,"

"And Billie?"

"Well okay so I woke her up to! But the earlier start we get, the more chance of finding this demon we have," Phoebe smiled slightly, placing a calming hand on her hyped sister.

"Paige," she said leaving a small pause "nothing is going to happen to Piper trust me,"

"Are you sure?" The whitelighter asked almost dismissing Phoebe's comforting stare and smile,

"Positive…now seems as I am up I will go write a spell, is that _chipper _enough for you?" Laughed Phoebe

"Perfect," quipped the raven haired girl, watching as Phoebe jokingly pouted and walked toward the attic.

--

She reached the entrance in record time, quietly entering. She could see Piper mixing potions muttering under her breath in an almost psychotic way, and stamping her foot impatiently as yet again the potion over boiled. Across from the annoyed Piper was Billie, relaxingly flipping through the pages of the book of shadows, and humming softly…although very out of tune.

"Hey," Phoebe said, strolling over to Billie.

"Hey you," smiled the blonde momentarily stopping her humming, "did Paige wake you up to?" She sighed rolling her eyes and grinning,

"Yeah, highlight of my very early day"

"Phoebe," Piper interrupted huffing slightly as she threw a bunch of herbs into the already smoking potion, "it's just past seven thirty…that's hardly late"

"Speak for yourself," Billie quipped, slamming the book shut in a desperate struggle to prove her point. Phoebe smiled quickly walking over to her sister and snatching a handful of dried spices from her grip,

"Phoebe!" Piper snapped,

"Piper, you're gunna blow us all up if you add that…and after last time I think we could do without an explosion,"

"I second that," grinned Billie,

"You shut up!" Pointed Piper, smiling unconsciously at the girls faked shocked expression.

"Have we made any progress?" Paige beamed as she basically ran into the attic,

"Nope," Piper spat, annoyed with the potion, "none what so ever"

"But," Phoebe added noticing Paige's frown "I thought maybe if I try to get another premonition off the athame it might give us some more clues,"

"You can do that?" Asked Billie slanting her head sideways, Phoebe smiled.

"Sometimes, yeah."

"What if it doesn't work?" Paige asked

"Well then we move onto plan B," Piper chimed in, already handing Phoebe the athame

"Which is?" Billie teased,

"Zip it!" Snipped Piper pointing at the blonde, and narrowing her eyes; Billie giggled and glanced briefly at Phoebe, who smiled back warmly.

--

"Okay now just concentrate, clear your mind and breathe"

"Paige!"

"What?"

"I can do this on my own okay?"

"Fine, fine just trying to help"

"Why can't you get a premonition?" Billie asked, lightly pushing Paige aside and kneeling next to the sitting Phoebe.

"It would be a lot easier if there was no noise!" Phoebe said, her eyes opening for a second and focusing on Billie before flickering to Paige,

"Sorry," Paige whispered walking over to Piper who sat on a small couch. Billie smiled apologetically watching closely as Phoebe again shut her eyes, breathing in deeply and out.

…..

"_Where is the witch?" A different looking demon than the other bellowed, _

"_She, she got away" a soft voice chimed from within the darkness._

"_What do you mean…got away?" The demon growled "how?"_

_There was a short pause, then:_

"_I don't know…I think she saw right through me,"_

"_You were not careful enough?"_

"_Oh no, I was very careful…I guess we just underestimated Phoebe's connection to Billie,"_

"_You bring me that witch, or I shall shed your blood!" The demon generated a fire ball in his hand, teasingly throwing it up and down._

"_I will not fail you," the light voice rang a hint of remorse or was it fear? Plagued their voice._

"_I hope not," With that the demon shimmered out, and from out of the shadows walked an ill looking girl…her blonde hair wet with sweat, and skin pale. _

…_.._

"Billie!" Gasped Phoebe her eyes shooting open as she searched the room for the blonde headed girl

"Whoa, calm down Pheebs" Piper soothed dropping the magazine she had been reading and kneeling next to her sister. "You were out of it for a long time, not normally how your premonitions work" Piper stated showing her watch to Phoebe,

"Half an hour! I was in a premonition for half an hour?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing that is not normal,"

"Duh Piper!" Phoebe sarcastically snapped, "Wait where is Billie?"

"Down stair with Paige, those two are so impatient" Piper answered rolling her eyes and smiling, "why what's wrong, what did you see?"

"No time to explain we need to get to Billie now!" With that Phoebe jumped from the floor and took off out of the attic, Piper soon after following suit.

--

"Billie!" Yelled Phoebe taking the stairs two at a time,

"Phoebe, what did you see?" Asked Piper following close behind, her face starting to show signs of worry

"Billie where are you?" Phoebe again yelled, dismissing her sisters' question and pelting into the kitchen.

"Whoa Pheebs what's up?" Billie smiled but at the same time frowned…which turned out more as a confused/puzzled look. Phoebe stopped mere centimeters from the young girl, her eyes studying every movement Billie made.

"Phoebe?" Questioned a nearby Paige, sitting her half empty cup of coffee on the table

"Wait!" Phoebe quipped holding her hand to silence her sister, she turned back to a very confused Billie placing a hand on the girls arm she shut her eyes.

"Honey?" Piper asked, taking a step towards Phoebe "what ya doing?"

"Shush Piper; I'm trying to get a premonition"

"Another?" Billie questioned shaking her head in a lame attempt to understand,

"What about the one you just had?" Piper added

"Must have been wrong," Phoebe said mimicking Billie's earlier actions,

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not at the moment no"

"Phoebe, come on!" Piper impatiently whined, "Is it something bad?"

"Oh it's bad alright!" Phoebe replied chuckling nervously

"Well what did you see?" Paige chimed in

"Yes tell us…e-lab-or-ate" Piper said, trying her best to point out _elaborate_

"Will you just be quiet for a second?"

"Phoebe…" Billie whispered causing the girl to open her eyes,

"What's wrong sweetie?" She said, worry spreading through her body. Piper and Paige both gave each other looks of utter confusion, before adverting their gaze onto their strange acting sister.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I can have my arm back," Billie looked down and Phoebe followed her eyes, only now noticing how tight her grip had become on the girls arm.

"Billie I'm so sorry," she said "did I hurt you?" Phoebe rubbed the girls arm lightly guilt racking her,

"Its fine Phoebe," Billie smiled grabbing the girls hand in hers, "just an arm," Phoebe grinned happily before turning to face her amused sisters,

"Well?" Paige said, "What did you see?"

"Something horrible," Phoebe replied not wanting her vision to be true…to _come _true. Would Billie really consider killing her? Or for that fact work with demons?

--

**A/N: **_The plot thickens! What will happen? Well you will have to wait till I post the next chapter. (I'm evil aren't I?) I hope you liked this chapter._

_Note: I will have more of Phoebe and Billie's relationship in the next chapter (and it will not be as serious as this one…it will have more playfulness and silliness) Oh and also sorry if I have made spelling mistakes and grammar…it's late. (Enough said…lol)_

_Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_--_

**A/N: **_Hi again, sorry about the long, long wait. I've been a bit busy, wrote a Charmed Christmas drabble check it out if you want to (Has humour and sister bonding moments) anyway on with the chapter…enjoy._

_--_

"So what you are saying is you saw me working with demons, and trying to kill you?" Billie asked, trying her best to process the news Phoebe had told.

"Basically, yeah" Phoebe slowly said, still her mind was unable to believe what she had seen.

"Well did you see the demons face…or any other characteristics?" Piper chimed,

"It was dark, set in the underworld-"

"Normally is," Paige interrupted

"He was taller than the demon who killed Piper, and seemed a lot stronger," Phoebe said focusing on a thinking Paige,

"So we have a demon after Piper, and one working with Billie?" Paige questioned,

"Great," Sighed Piper sarcastically

"Uh excuse me, but I don't plan to work with demons," Billie protested

"Well that's not what Phoebe saw!"

"Piper!" Phoebe snapped, "I have premonitions to prevent bad things from happening, for all we know Billie _won't_ end up working with demons,"

"You've been wrong before," Paige quipped,

"Look we need to figure out what to do, how to handle this" Phoebe said, looking over to Billie.

"Yeah, Pheebs and I will check the book" The blonde added, already half way across the room.

"Alright…Paige you go to the elders, let's hope they can shine some light on this situation" Piper sighed; Paige replied with a small nod then disappeared in a glow of blue and white orbs.

--

Phoebe was last to enter the attic, storming over to where Billie stood and snatching the old book from her hands. The blonde looked in question, but got no reply as the older woman threw the book onto a small table beholding a San Francisco map and scrying crystal; she then persisted to flip frantically through the pages and Billie swore she ripped at least two valuable spells, and quite possibly scrunched up another six.

"Careful there Pheebs, what'd that book ever do to you?" Billie questioned trying to lighten the mood, but her failure was crystal clear as Phoebe gave a disgruntled sigh before slamming the book shut.

"Billie this is serious!" She stated the obvious,

"Duh," smirked the blonde "I get that"

"Do you? Do you really?" Phoebe furrowed her eye brows, her voice tight with frustration "Cause I don't think you do," The brunette quipped turning briefly towards Billie,

"Phoebe" Billie sighed a loving smile still etched upon her face, "I get it, trust me" Phoebe returned the blondes smile taking a big breath in.

"We should get star-"

"Hey I thought I'd bring you guys some food, just in case you got hungry" Piper said in a sing-song voice, cutting Phoebe's sentence short.

"Great, thanks" said Billie accepting a tray full of food,

"Is Paige back from the Elders?" Phoebe asked looking upon the tray and grabbing a juicy, fresh strawberry before hastily biting into it. Piper shook her head then gave a slight shrug leaving the room quite quickly.

"Mm chocolate cake!" Squealed Billie before turning to Phoebe with a questioning stare,

"What's wrong?"

"Why would Piper give us chocolate cake?" The blonde asked, her question coming out dumber than what was in her head

"Is it strange that she did?" Phoebe replied, lowering her half eaten strawberry

"Well kinda, I mean strawberries, chocolate cake…oh and look whipped cream" Billie exclaimed grabbing the small bowl and shoving it under the older woman's face,

"So?" Phoebe asked utterly confused by the girls' rambling,

"This is something you have with your boyfriend or girlfriend, as a romantic dessert… not a quick snack break!"

"Oh…" Phoebe giggled, "what's so bad about that?"

"Nothing, but it's bluntly obvious they know something's up," the blonde girl stated,

"Who? Piper and Paige?" Replied Phoebe,

"No the garbage man, who do you think Phoebe!" Billie said sarcastically, admittedly freaking out a little

"Oh so because Piper gave us some cake and fruit that means they automatically know?" Phoebe questioned dipping her finger into the cream,

"Exactly!" Billie said as though her point had been clear all along, "why would Piper leave so fast otherwise?"

"Because there are two demons trying to kill us," the older woman smiled "and she has better things to do, than talk about boring food…unlike some people" Phoebe said pointing to Billie with cream still on her finger. Billie looked at the cream thoughtfully before replying,

"Boring?"

"Mm hm," Phoebe grinned; Billie raised one eye brow before grabbing a handful of whipped cream releasing her laughter as she smudged it over Phoebe's face,

"Now that wasn't _boring_, was it?" The blonde giggled

"You are _so_ gunna pay for that!" Phoebe laughed grabbing a handful of chocolate cake, Billie put on a heroic front wriggling her eye brows up and down; presenting her own handful of cake.

"Wanna bet?" She playfully quipped throwing the cake all over Phoebe. The older woman replied with just as much cake, making sure to get it all over Billie's shirt. "Now you're in for it!" The girl smirked loading up on whipped cream and strawberries,

"Uh oh!" Phoebe giggled attempting to run…but being walloped by a huge amount of cream mixed with cake, she keeled over in an outburst of laughter. Soon to be joined by a clumsy Billie staggering over in a fit of giggles she pulled Phoebe to the ground. Both women unable to breathe as their laughter roared around the manor, and their vision became blurred from tears of joy… so much so they didn't realize two figures standing at the attic door, wide grins on both their faces; Piper and Paige both nodding in a mutual understanding, before quietly leaving the laughing women alone.

"Phoebe?" Giggled Billie still lying limp upon the hard floor, her chest rising as she breathed

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked, rolling onto her side and propping her head up with her hand.

"I was thinking…" The blonde said leaving part of her sentence to hang midway

"Mm…" Phoebe hummed,

"We've only kissed twice," Billie rolled over as well, wiping away some cream that laced her face.

"Really?" Phoebe asked as though surprised "What should we do about that then?"

"I have a few ideas" grinned Billie, getting to her knees

"And they are?" Asked Phoebe mimicking this action, Billie's hand moved to Phoebe's neck pulling her closer

"This" She whispered before gently brushing her lips against the brunettes, Phoebe allowing her hand to rest on Billie's lower back as she leaned in. A buzz of electricity sparked between the two as their lips melted into one another's, both eagerly searching the others mouth. Phoebe could feel her own heart quicken as Billie lowered her to the ground, her hands moving to brush back the blondes' hair as they parted for a brief moment; then just like metal to a magnet Billie grasped Phoebe's lips in her own, allowing herself to be on top of the brunette.

"Phoebe…?" Billie breathed a smile appearing,

"Yeah," Phoebe hastily said from under the blonde,

"You taste like chocolate cake and cream," she laughed feeling Phoebe's body move slightly as she to giggled,

"Well you taste the same, so we're even" Phoebe said, brushing back a strand of blonde hair she pulled Billie closer "good enough to eat," she giggled kissing the girl passionately once again.

After a few wonderful minutes the out of breath women parted, Billie helping Phoebe off the ground as they stared into each other's eyes. Hardly noticing the huge mess they had created with their _romantic _snack.

"We didn't do much demon searching did we?" Billie speculated as she looked at a cream covered book of shadows,

"That would have been boring," Phoebe smiled, "And what we did was far from boring" Billie gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement,

"You think Piper will mind about the mess?" She asked

"Of course…but that isn't our problem," the brunette cheekily grinned, embracing the younger girl in her arms,

"You are so right," Billie laughed joining in with Phoebe's playful giggle.

--

**A/N: **_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, took me a long time to write as I had a huge brain freeze, and couldn't think…lol. _

_Just wanted to thank all who reviewed…*points* you know who you are._

_Please review! _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_ Okay first I just want to say thanks to all who reviewed, and second just wanted to apologize for the long wait. I was planning on updating before Christmas, but…that kinda went out the window. I got caught up in the holiday season. _

_Note: Just a quick clue as to where this story is going. Keep an eye out for Paige's ever changing moods, tired, grumpy and in earlier chapters _'Chipper!' _Just a small hint. _

_Anyway, on with the chapter and enjoy. (Reviews are greatly appreciated) _

_--_

It took Phoebe a while to clean herself up, emerging from the bathroom with _still _some slight stains on her top, she smiled playfully at Billie who rushed past her giving a wink and cheesy grin. Phoebe basically skipped down the stairs and literally jumped the last four, her mind buzzing with one thing…Billie.

"Whoa slow down Pheebs!" Piper laughed stumbling slightly as her younger sister ran past her, and only just managing to catch a few stray potion vials. Phoebe didn't really acknowledge her sisters' voice but spat out a rushed 'sorry' before entering the kitchen.

"Hey," Phoebe said as she spotted Paige at the kitchen table, her sister didn't reply.

"What did the elders say?" The brunette tried again, this time with more success

"Oh, um…just that the demon well more like _demon's _we are after, are not ones the elders have heard of…" Paige paused for a moment before looking at Phoebe, "We may be dealing with demons from the future,"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sighed Phoebe running her hands through her hair,

"On a better note!" Paige said rising from her chair, Phoebe turned to face her. "I have located the demon that is after Piper"

"How?"

"Easy, I just scryed using the athame for extra help," smiled Paige triumphantly

"But you've been trying that for ages…why would it suddenly work now?" Phoebe asked confused, sensing something demonic about the whole thing.

"Phoebe!" Quipped Paige "We're wasting time, now come along I'll go get Piper you get Billie"

"Ugh…but Paige" Phoebe quickly said, "what if this is a trap, or something?"

"Well then we die a horrible, horrible death!" Paige smirked although Phoebe's face was far from pleased,

"Paig-"

"Phoebe I jest, come on" Paige laughed walking from the room, leaving a slightly shocked Phoebe to ponder her sisters' last words…

"Jest?" She muttered "Who say's jest?"

XXXX

According the Phoebe's watch they had been searching the underworld for over half an hour, looking for what seemed like nothing. Twice they had dangerous encounters with warlocks, being forced to use two of their potions as Piper's power seem to hardly scratch them, and after being in the underworld for a fair amount of time Phoebe was getting rather gloomy. Paige although had cheery hopes, saying about every five minutes that they were getting closer…_How would she know, she's been walking around in circles for the last ten minutes!..._Phoebe thought, her legs getting tired of crouching behind a large rock as Paige and Piper carefully checked their surroundings.

"We are _never _going to find this demon!" Billie said her back slumped against the huge rock as she drew her knees towards her chest, Phoebe smiled as she knelt beside the blonde handing her a potion vial.

"Well when we do you'll be needing this," Billie grabbed the vial carefully, feeling a spark of electricity as her fingers touched Phoebe's.

"How do we know if these potions will even work? I mean if the demons really are from the future wouldn't they be immune to them?" Phoebe was quiet for a bit as she thought the young girls' question over,

"I hope not"

"Well we're about to find out!" Piper said running over to the two women and grabbing a few potion vials, "come on we've found the demon" she quickly said pulling Phoebe to her feet. The three women joined Paige who stood in a cave like structure; the soft glow of burning coal lit the space. Casting shadows upon the damp mud walls, before Phoebe had a chance to ask where the demon was; a swirl of red lights appeared slowly forming a figure. In an instance Phoebe recognized his brown hair and masculine body, what she had failed to notice was a large fire ball he held. Luckily for her Piper did, and just as the fire ball was projected towards them she blew it up…although on the contrary it didn't go as well as she had planned, and within in moments the four women were forced backwards hitting the mud wall behind them.

"Well, well, well" The demon snared, walking forwards. "Looks like this will be easier than I thought,"

"Think again…" Phoebe yelled, clutching her bleeding arm as she staggered to her feet.

"You think that a witch like you can vanquish me?" He laughed

"Yes…" Phoebe quipped as though the demon should have known that, her hand subconsciously gripped the potion vial tighter, as she raised it above her head ready the throw it at her target.

The demon gave another snort of laughter before taking a step closer and asking, "you and what army?"

It was only now did Phoebe turn to check on her sisters' and Billie, her heart thumping like mad beneath her chest as she saw both Paige and Billie unconscious, their bodies lying limp under the shadows cast from the smoldering fire. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to fill her lungs with air, tears spilled down her cheeks and within a second the sight of her younger sister and Billie had registered, she was just about to run over to the two women when she heard the demon speak

"Like I said…to easy," his raspy voice cut her insides like knives, as she turned to face him. "It's no fun really…here I was expecting a slightly better fight," Phoebe almost collapsed as she saw the demon holding a semi-conscious Piper, he had one arm around her waist and held in his hand an athame which was pressed hard against her neck.

"Let her go!" Phoebe yelled barely controlling her tears, the demon let out a small sneer

"I don't think so,"

"If you kill her, I swear to god…" Phoebe let the threat fall, as the demon quirked a evil smile

"Ah…how foolish mortals are," he spoke "I am not going to kill your sister…first I'm going to take her powers" He paused for a dramatic effect then continued "and then I might kill her," his laugh got increasingly louder before Phoebe cut him off,

"Who do you work for?" She said in barely a whisper, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer

"You are in no position to question me _witch!_" He sneered holding the edge of the athame against Piper's neck he slowly cut a small line…smirking as a fair gush of deep red blood dripped out, then with it came white orbs disappearing into the athame as the demon spoke up, "I have your sisters' powers, do you dare cross me now?" Phoebe paused for a second, wondering how he could have taken her sisters' powers so easily. She was Charmed…it should have been a lot harder then what it was, right?

"Let her go, you have what you wanted!" She snapped rage sudden in her voice,

"Ah…but that's where you are wrong," his voice was steady, pure evil as he raised his arm. The athame was mere centimeters from Piper's heart, as his grip tightened his knuckles became white, "One," he slowly said watching Phoebe's reaction "Two!"

"Go to hell you bastard!" Phoebe yelled throwing her potion vial with everything she had left, her heart pounding so loudly she barely heard the demon speak.

"Three…"

--

**A/N: **_Dun, dun, dun! What will happen? Will Piper survive? Is Billie going to wake up? And what is with Paige? Well you are gunna have to find out in the next chapter. I promise to update before the end of the week._

_If you have any questions, ideas, or stuff you want me to add into the story feel free to ask._ _Ideas are always welcome. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Enjoy._

--

Her mind was spinning as her brain struggled to registered the raspy voice of the demon, she knew that she had thrown the potion…she must have done otherwise she would still be holding the cold vial in her hand; and as far as she could tell she wasn't. She had heard his chilling countdown and what followed sure seemed like he was in pain, although the moments following his loud scream seemed scattered, blank.

--

--

"Let her go, you have what you wanted!" Billie's eyes fluttered open as she heard the worried voice of Phoebe, her whole body ached as she lifted her head up. Although her vision was still blurred she could just make out Paige's motionless body beside her, remembering the earlier incident she winced.

"Ah…but that's where you are wrong," A deep voice cut Billie's thoughts, for a moment she thought the demon was talking to her until her vision became clearer and the scene of a frightened Phoebe laced her sight. Within seconds Billie's adrenaline was racing, her pulse increased rapidly and her once aching body seemed to disappear as she struggled to stand; both Phoebe and the demon were too distracted to notice her movements as she dizzily edged forwards.

"One" Billie had focused on the demon, her heart almost breaking at the sight of Piper but even more for the distressed Phoebe. She wasn't sure why he was counting, but she had a pretty good idea it wasn't going to end well.

"Two" The young girl watched as Phoebe pulled out a potion vial, her instincts telling her to do the same.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Just the pain littered tune of Phoebe's voice was enough to disarm Billie, for a brief moment the girl stood still tears springing to her eyes, as her heart broke. Although upon seeing the demons quick moves to stab Piper she quickly ran forwards,

"Three…" Billie knew Phoebe had thrown her potion by the way the demon had fallen backwards, releasing an ill looking Piper onto the hard ground. She also knew he had barely been injured, so without hesitating she heaved three more potions at him. Her element of surprise helping a lot, and although he did not go up in flames straight away…she knew by his blood curling scream it wouldn't be long.

"Phoebe," Billie breathlessly whispered, turning to face the pale, unsteady women. "Are you alright?"

"Billie…" Phoebe muttered before collapsing into the girls' arms.

"It's going to be okay Pheebs I promise," Billie whispered before the brunettes' whole world went black.

XXXX

Phoebe's mind rang with the softly uttered words of Billie, her thoughts were scattered as she slowly blinked open her eyes. The soft glow of the sunlight welcoming her to reality, as she found her bearings, she slowly looked around the room…Piper's room. Her mind took a while to catch up with her eyes as she noticed a sleeping Billie slumped in an old chair; the blonde seemed to be out like a light.

"Ugh" Phoebe groaned as she sat up feeling as though she had died, then got brought back to life. _Did she? _Phoebe shrugged off this thought as she carefully slipped out of bed, her legs automatically walking over to Billie.

"Billie," She whispered, brushing the girls' hair back. Billie awoke quickly a large smile forming on her face.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling? No dizziness or blurred vision? Do you feel sick?"

"Billie, calm down I feel fine. Although I do like the fact that you are worried about me," Phoebe smiled warmly as she bent down and gently kissed Billie, feeling a hundred times better.

"You should faint more often," Billie laughed,

"I didn't faint," Phoebe defended

"Yeah, you did."

"I merely passed out,"

"Nope, it was defiantly a faint!" Giggled Billie standing up and cupping phoebe's cheek

"Was not."

"You're eyes rolled back in your head and all," The blonde teased

"Okay, now you're just embarrassing me!" Phoebe protested her smile wide with happiness.

"Just calling it as I see it," Billie smirked, giving Phoebe another kiss as her grip tightened around the brunette's waist. "And it _was_ a faint,"

"Okay, that's it. Now you're really gunna pay!" Phoebe laughed stepping forward as she gently pulled Billie towards her,

"How so?" The blonde questioned her smile wide and cheeky. Phoebe just replied with a quick snort of laughter as she swung the laughing Billie onto the bed, landing on top of the younger girl with a seductive smile.

"You'll see," she stated pressing her lips firmly against the blondes, Billie who was still half giggling managed to get the upper hand as she rolled Phoebe gently over, the younger girl breaking the kiss briefly as she brushed back Phoebe's soft hair. Their eyes meeting as they both smiled, almost shyly at one another. Phoebe being the first to move as she again kissed Billie, her hands tight around the girl in a loving embrace.

"Ahem!"

A loud voice echoed around the room, Paige's to be exact. The two women both looked towards the slightly ajar door, Billie still lying on top of the blushing Phoebe.

"What's going on in here?" Paige asked a small smile showing.

"Um…well. You see…" Phoebe stuttered _Crap! Why aren't words coming out? _

"Phoebe had a spider on her!" Billie almost shouted, blurting her words out viscously.

"Again?"

"Yeah…ugh, weird hey? They must like her or…something…"

"Mmm… and you needed to kiss her for that?" Asked Paige, enjoying the awkward moment _way_ too much!

"It was…um on her mouth?" The blonde said, shrugging when Phoebe gave her a light smack.

"_Right_," Paige smiled not backing down with her unruly stare.

"Yeah, um. I almost ate it…" Blabbed Phoebe, _Oh god! Why didn't I just stay quiet? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ This time Billie smacked Phoebe, giving her a look of utter confusion.

"Okay…" Said Paige signaling for the two to carry on explaining, although the lack of words suggested they had finished. "Right, well I just wanted to let you know Piper made us something to eat. She thinks we should keep our strength up, for the next demon we are going after."

"Piper! Is she okay?" Phoebe asked remembering the state she was in the last time Phoebe was conscious.

"Yeah, don't worry I healed her…the only thing broken is her pride." Paige smiled as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay we are _so_ busted!" Billie moan only now rolling off Phoebe and onto the other side of the bed,

"Well your spider excuse didn't help…kinda getting a bit thin by now." Smiled the brunette pulling the limp blonde off the bed and leading her out the room.

--

They entered the kitchen moments later, faced with mounds of food that Piper was now placing at the table. Her face serious as she balanced a tray of freshly cooked cookies and a jug of cold water,

"Hey Piper!" Phoebe smiled pleased to see her sister looking well.

"Oh, hey Pheebs. Have you seen Paige? She was meant to help me with the table."

"Here I am. Don't worry." Paige said flashing Phoebe an odd smile.

"Good just in time," Piper stated signaling for everyone to sit.

"Wow you certainly went all out…is that a cake?" Asked Phoebe noticing the array of desserts alongside the fruit

"Certainly is." Piper gloated. "So I was thinking, with the next demon we should probably go in teams…that way it would be easier to trap the slippery little bugger."

"Whoa! Major change of subject…" Laughed Paige a little nervously.

"Well I just think we should be prepared. We had a pretty close call today." Piper said, Phoebe nodded agreeing with her older sister.

"Yeah we really made a fool of our self," quipped Paige her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Not just that Paige! We almost died!" Added Piper, her dark eyes studying her younger sisters' odd behavior

"Oh…yeah of course, that to."

"Paige is everything alright?" Phoebe asked she to noticing the intense mood change that Paige seemed to have,

"Peachy!" answered the whitelighter

"Are you sure? You really don't seem yourself lately,"

"Yeah Pheebs is right, you seem a little tense" Billie input, watching the uneasy Paige shift in her seat.

"Paige, honey?" questioned Piper calmly, Paige didn't answer. "We're only trying to help,"

"Pity that really. And here I thought you were just being a bitch!" Retorted a now angry Paige, lunging forwards and grabbing a knife which she made quick work of by throwing it at Piper

"What the?" gasped Piper her hands rising instinctively to freeze the offending object, in the process freezing Paige,

"Okay, why did she do that?" A shocked Phoebe asked grabbing the suspended knife and throwing it onto the table,

"More importantly why did she freeze?" Piper questioned as all three women stared at a frozen Paige, their faces ones of confusion and utter bemusement.

--

**A/N: **_Okay…Wow. I have gotta start updating sooner._

_Sorry about the wait. I hope you like where I am taking this, although even I'm not too sure where it's going…once again if you have any ideas please feel free to tell them._

_Oh and reviews are welcome…Please!_

_--_

_Okay here is a riddle…if you know it then well done. If you don't you can always guess, you might get it right._

'_What has no beginning and no middle?'_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_*whacks self over head* I have got to learn to update sooner!!! Once again I apologize for the incredibly long, long (here comes the other one) LONG wait. Forgive me? _

_Hopefully you do cause I have some major Billie/Phoebe interaction coming up in later chapters, and reviews make me update quicker, they also brighten my day…so much so I need glasses (Okay lame joke, but don't tell me you didn't give a small smile…no? okay there goes my pride.) Enough with the crazy, I have out done myself! On with the story…enjoy ^-^_

_-- _

Phoebe was running and very much aware of that, her hand gripping tightly to the stair banister as she instinctively followed Piper, Billie trailing behind a little confused but none the less blurting out random facts that would help no one.

"You think she's possessed?" Asked Phoebe a little loudly then needed, although in her defensive she was utterly worried about Paige…being whether she was possessed or not.

"Wow such an outstanding observation!" Quipped Piper not slowing her pace as she continued up the stairs

"Why didn't we pick up on this earlier?" Came Phoebes response although one glance over her shoulder at the blonde following was her answer,

"…why are we running?" Billie shouted after rambling on about nothing of importance, Piper stopped midway turning in comply to the girls question as she gave a long drawn out breath.

"Well…" Phoebe interjected her eye brows rising in waiting,

"Paige is frozen…" Breathed Piper

"Kinda stating the obvious Piper," Came Phoebes reply

"What I mean is…for how long?"

"So you're saying she could un-freeze at any random moment, and take to us with knives again?" Billie questioned shaking her head slightly, and unconsciously moving toward Phoebe.

"I hope not, but yeah…It's a big possibility."

"Then why the hell are we just standing here?" Came Phoebe's voice shuffling Piper forward with her hands.

--

The three women reached the attic in recorded time Piper taking it upon herself to shut the door and push a large table in front of it. Smiling pleasantly at her remarkable idea before turning and facing a confused Phoebe and Billie, both with looks of mock laughter and slight amusement

"What…?" Asked piper not being able to comprehend the humour in the current state they were in.

"Um…I'm quite sure Paige will get in," Said Phoebe slowly, Pipers bland confusion causing Billie to continue.

"She can still orb…" Billie's words held a tone that you hear when trying to explain something to a young child, her hand gestures being that of the same. Piper gave a short sigh her realization being painted clearly across her face.

"Damn…"

Before anyone really had time to reply a loud laugh echoed around the attic, as Paige appeared mere meters from the three women a large evil smirk appearing upon her face as she took a few steps towards them.

"Here's, Paige!" She said in a creepy tone,

"Wow, another person stating the obvious!" Phoebe sarcastically quipped looking in the direction of Piper, who gave her a small frown.

"Speaking in the third person is so yesterday," Added Billie obviously not thinking in her right mind, that clearly explaining her enthusiasm to _tease _a demon.

"Such pitiful words from someone who's about to die!"

"…And here comes the threats," Retorted Billie,

"No fancy moves to combat that snarky attitude of yours?" Phoebe chimed in getting a hard shove from Piper to shut her mouth.

"You're acting so tough for someone who _hid _in the attic, with little then a ratty table blocking the door,"

"Hey!" Piper said suddenly, "That's an antique,"

"One would think you feared little old me," Continued the demon ignoring Pipers defense for the table.

"Why'd you possess Paige?" Phoebe asked suddenly getting angry, all jokes aside as the seriousness of their situation set in.

"Who better then a whitelighter? Whose moods change regularly, one minute placid then oddly chipper. You wouldn't notice a thing…I was counting on that to get my plan this far…" Laughed the demon slowly,

"You think we wouldn't notice our own sister was possessed by a demon?!" Piper seethed holding her hands protectively in front of herself.

"Right, you _figured it out_…that's why we're standing in the attic, I with the upper hand!" Smirked the demon a teasing tone to his voice.

Piper put on a deathly glare accompanied by a look only she could give one saying hurt-anyone-and-die! Although a lot of the time it worked especially on lower level demons, this time it was far from effective as the demon/Paige stepped forward.

"I've been watching carefully, for any…_weaknesses_ you may have." He looked at Phoebe and then back to Billie.

"And so far I've come across one…quite a big weakness at that," Phoebe consciously stepped back her hand lightly grabbing Billie's wrist as both women looked at each other.

"What do you want?" Piper interjected her protective streak come out,

"What every demon wants," he smirked hesitating for what could only be explained as a dramatic pause before continuing, "The Charmed Ones dead!"

"How original," Scoffed Phoebe,

"Oh, it will be once I kill you…for good!"

"You couldn't, even if you tried!" Piper said gritting her teeth somewhat,

"Maybe not alone, no…but you're forgetting I am in a Charmed Ones body, and possess her powers!"

"That's not enough to kill us!"

"Ah, but my plan isn't complete yet…" Smiled the demon crookedly as he looked over at Phoebe and Billie, giving the same smile that Phoebe saw when Paige had walked in on them. His presence making Phoebe step in front of Billie her face neutral as though a robot, although a slight flicker of anger could be seen.

"…Do you want to know the rest of my plan?" Asked the demon almost sadistically,

"Go to hell!" Retorted Phoebe swinging her arm back as she sent a king hit in the direction of her possessed sister, caught off by the quick reflexes that grabbed her wrist strongly her punch being forcefully stopped mid way.

"Bad idea…" Seethed the demon sending an un-readable glare in the direction of Billie and Piper, before blue and white orbs engulfed the two leaving in their wake empty space.

--

**A/N: **_Well even though it took me waaaay too long to write this chapter, here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Reviews?_

_Oh and well done to Kraft who guessed right for the riddle. *hands cyber cookie* ^-^_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Enjoy…oh and thanks so much for the reviews you guys rock! They certainly brightened my day._

_Also just a little note about the chapter, I have changed it from what I was originally going to do just to quicken up the story line…so I hope you like where I have taken it. _

_--_

Phoebe's head was spinning, her mind unable to focus as she was forcefully thrown to the hard dirt floor, causing the brunette to let out a rough groan. She was dizzy, tired of the demons harsh punishment a game in which only she could lose. The irony being that of her younger sister smiling sadistically while throwing yet another punch her way, granted! She was possessed and probably had no idea what pain she caused her older sister…but Phoebe couldn't help hold a slight grudge. Paige was suppose to be the strong willed, not that easy pickings for a possessing demon Phoebe would have thought…and yet as she keeled over in ever growing pain waiting tentatively for her sister to kick, punch maybe even jab her into a half conscious state she couldn't help but wonder why…

Why was so many demons playing games with them, her premonitions saying one thing and yet another thing happens. Was it a test? Or simply bad luck?

Maybe somewhere along the track Paige has pissed off the leprechauns, resulting in some bad luck coming their way.

Phoebe new she wasn't going to be able to answer her own questions although more seemed to be coming. She felt her body being pulled to stand her shaking legs barely being able to support her fragile frame, she would have fought back ages ago had it not been for her fear of hurting Paige…which even to her at this moment seemed like a bad, this _wasn't _her sister, and it certainly seemed like the demon wasn't going to stop until she was dead…or closer to the ghostly plane then she would like.

Although by this point Phoebe was too weak, too tired to even begin to fight back, and as Paige's eyes pieced Phoebe's heart her world began to go black.

It was peaceful almost…allowing the darkness to take her from the pain she was feeling. To whisk her away into a quiet slumber, to steal her consciousness; She could feel her body colliding hard against the ground, although no pain was felt and a numb sensation washed over her.

Finally taking her from reality.

--

_Her eyes were soft, soothing to look at. They beheld hope and a sense of security, love shone brightly throughout her orbs as a welcoming smile graced her features. Her hands reached slowly towards Phoebe as if calling her silently, a distant echo following soon and when reaching Phoebe's ears they formed only three words, comforting in many ways._

'_My dear child.' _

_The woman's smile grew larger and Phoebe's heart melted, her hand rising to clutch her chest as broken words escaped her mouth._

"_M-mum…mum?"_

_The beautiful women nodded easily allowing Phoebe time to register her presence, her brown hair draping down her shoulders as she stepped forward, hands still reaching towards Phoebe._

'_It's time darling,' _

_Again just three words were spoken; they were portrayed with such heart and love. Phoebe instantly felt like everything would be fine, like no one could hurt her. She held her own hands out toward her mother, a single tear flourished carelessly down her face as she smiled._

_This felt right in so many ways, she was at peace her worry and hurt suddenly gone and with little distance between her and her mother Phoebe felt as though it was truly time. Like this was where she now belonged._

'_I love you…'_

_The echo of a strong voice was heard, and Phoebe was struck with such intensity like she had never felt before. What shocked her the most was the words didn't belong to her mother, the innocence and truth in the unwavering tone had come from behind her._

_Phoebe turned slowly her heart not wanting to look from her mother incase when she turned back she wasn't there, but at the same time it yearned to see the person who had spoken mere second before. _

'_I love you Phoebe Halliwell.'_

_Her eyes caught sight of the person who spoke again, tracing the familiar features with her eyes as she took in their appearance. _

"_Billie?" _

_Phoebe's words seemed quiet, her mouth dry as she watched the blonde step forwards portraying the same stance her mother had done not long before as her hands reached in front of her. Although Billie didn't show the same calm and peaceful expression her mother had, she seemed almost desperate…desperate to captured Phoebe's attention and keep it, desperate for the brunette to walk towards like she did with her mother, just really…desperate._

'_Phoebe, please…'_

_She started and almost immediately Phoebe's heart sank, as her eyes brimmed with ushered tears._

'_I love you, don't leave me…please.' _

_There were those words again, words that seemed so true and natural and all Phoebe wanted to do was say them back, but she couldn't…suddenly she was powerless to speak, powerless to move._

'_Phoebe, you mean everything to me. If you go I'll have nothing, you need to understand that. Please.' _

_Billie was crying her tears speaking volumes of how much Phoebe truly meant to her, her words piercing the brunette's heart as she stared intently into Phoebe's eyes._

_Phoebe couldn't help but cry as she heard the faint sobs coming from the blonde, her hands dropping by her sides as she seemed to break down…and Phoebe was powerless to help, powerless to hold the girl tightly and tell her she would never leave…to tell her she loved her._

_She was just about to allow her tears to fall messily from her eyes when Billie spoke again, her voice distant and faint as though she wasn't really standing a few meters from Phoebe, as though she didn't exist where Phoebe was._

'_You need to be strong Phoebe, for Paige, Piper…for me.'_

_Her voice became quieter and Phoebe strained to hear the next part._

'_I won't ever leave you, I promise.'_

_Suddenly Billie's figure was gone, and a sense as though she were never really there hit Phoebe. Her mind running through what was going on although her heart clung to Billie's last words, an attempt to keep the blonde with her for a little while longer. _

_--_

Billie began to sob again as she stared at Phoebe's motionless body, her eyes wandered over all the cords and needles that were keeping the brunette alive. Before falling upon her heart monitor the beep it made drilling into her head, louder and louder.

It had been five days since they had found Phoebe unconscious and barely alive, no sign of the possessed Paige in sight. Leo had tried for what seemed like hours to heal her, without any success. Had Phoebe not wanted to be healed? Was she too far gone? It wasn't until his third attempt to heal her failed that Piper panicked, calling an ambulance…and what they later found out was inaudibly a good choice, being that Phoebe was basically knocking on heaven's door.

Although to the doctors surprise she stayed unconscious, baffling everyone in the hospital.

"Hey," a quiet voice said startling Billie; she jumped slightly before seeing Leo standing at the doorway a kind smile upon his face.

"Oh, hey."

She replied returning the smile as she looked back to Phoebe, grasping her hand tighter.

"Has there been any change?"

Asked Leo despite his low voice Billie couldn't help but pick up on a small amount of hope present in his voice. Something they had in common, a lifeline to cling to so as not to give up. It kept them sane throughout the day a small light at the end of the tunnel, and Billie was not going to lose sight of it.

"No, not yet."

Answered Billie quietly, feeling Leo's hand rest upon her shoulder in a comforting gesture. They stayed like this for what seemed a long time before Leo spoke up.

"The doctor told me that if you talk to her she might be able to hear you."

His voice was soft.

"I've tried that."

Billie said, although her voice seemed far from let down in fact it held a slight favorable tone towards the idea. Giving her shoulder a gently squeeze Leo walked back towards the doorway, turning only to take one gimps at the tired, rundown girl before he disappeared out into the busy corridor.

Once again Billie was propelled back into thought, her fingers light stroking Phoebe's hand as she let out a soft sigh.

"Come back to me Phoebe, I need you."

--

**A/N: **_I really hoped you liked this chapter, caused I had heaps of fun writing it. I would really appreciate your feedback, reviews spur me on to write more. _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, how are you? _

_Well, here is the next chapter. I am planning on ending it within at least two or three more chapters. So please enjoy…_

_--_

_Phoebe was still. Her breathing shallow hitching in her throat as she tried her best not to break down. She was confused and that once at peace feeling seemed so far away, she wanted to hide but at the same time she wished Billie would come and find her. _

'_Phoebe…?' _

_A soft voice spoke this made the woman turn slowly around, her eyes showing a tiny bit of relief as she looked upon her mother. _

'_My darling,' _

_She whispered as if she understood immensely what Phoebe was feeling, as though she knew how confused but yet clear everything was to her at this one moment._

"_Mum, I…I really love her." _

_Phoebe said holding back persistent tears, she herself shocked at how easy it was to confess this to her mother, how right it seemed to say the words and how when she did all she could think of was holding and loving Billie forever. Her mother smiled kindly it was knowing and she nodded gently for Phoebe to continue._

"_I can't see myself without her, my life would be different…harder, I guess."_

_Stated Phoebe the words rushing from her mouth with such intensity that her mother gave a small laugh._

"_I couldn't leave her…it would kill her, it…it would kill me to."_

_Phoebe's hand rose in a gesture covering her heart as though it might break at any second, although her face had a large smile and her eyes sparkled with new found understanding._

"_When I'm with her it feels like I'm on fire, that only she and I matter in that one moment…she makes me feel alive, safe even and happy…very, very happy."_

_The brunette laughs as she talks looking to her mother as though a large weight has just lifted her sigh one of relief and she seems to be almost glowing._

'_Oh, my dear Phoebe…'_

_Her mother smiles again her eyes understanding as she lets out a tiny sob of joy._

'_Maybe it's not your time just yet,'_

_She nods as though Phoebe would need convincing, but by the look on her daughters face she knows all too well that she won't._

_--_

Billie made her way down the now empty corridor the lights flickering on as the day soon became night, her hand held tightly to a cup of coffee. Half drank and by now heading towards the colder end of the thermometer, she let out a soft sigh as she approached Phoebe's room leaning light upon the door frame. Her eyes heavy with sleep yet they refused to leave Phoebe's body.

She sighed inwardly yet again as her phone rang, the ring tone had become a lot more familiar in the last few days then Billie would have liked, she reluctantly answered holding the phone a small distance from her ear and speaking quietly.

"Hey Piper,"

"_Don't you hey Piper me!"_

Snapped the older women, probably a lot harsher than she meant…Billie gave a half heart grunt to let Piper know she had no idea what was wrong.

"_You didn't show up, we were meant to track down Paige! Or, the demon who is possessing her anyway!"_

Piper said her voice a fraction calmer as she let out a sigh, Billie understood how the older women must feel…one sister possessed and the other hanging on for life. Even she would be freaking out a little.

"Piper, I'm so sorry, it's just…"

Billie faltered holding back a slight sob she felt terrible for breaking down like this when Piper was going through hell as well. She heard the older women breathe deeply before her words could be heard, much calmer then before.

"_It's okay Billie, I'm just worried that's all, I know you were with phoebe I should have been softer."_

"Piper, you don't need to apologize."

Billie said weakly.

"_Look I really have to go; I may have a lead on this demon…"_ Piper said, then continuing as an afterthought, _"will you be alright to stay with Phoebe?"_

"Of course I will."

Answered Billie saying a quick goodbye she hung up, she was well aware she should have her phone turned off and a small stare from a nurse told her even more, but with demons, and possessions she decided this rule would be okay to break.

Again she let out a small sigh walking over to the chair that sat by Phoebe's bed, she had been in this chair almost all week…waiting patiently by the brunettes side.

"Phoebe,"

She whispered, grasping the older women's hand tightly.

"Phoebe, its Billie."

She said a little louder, watching for any sign of movement.

--

_Phoebe turned around quickly as she heard that same strong voice, her heart beating faster and smile spreading across her face, it was Billie she was calling to her._

'_Phoebe, come back please.'_

_Her heart melted as she let out a small laugh tears apparent in her eyes, she listened as the voice became louder as though she was waking from a dream, as though her reality was coming back. _

'_I need you,' _

_This time phoebe was certain she was in the same room as Billie, her mind being overrun by the sound of a machine beeping gently and the soft breathing of the blonde as she spoke softly. _

'_I love you Phoebe,'_

_It was but a whisper yet Phoebe heard every word, her world was blurry as she struggled to open her eyes, fighting to see Billie's face and look into her welcoming eyes. She wasn't going to leave Billie, she never would._

"_I love you too." _

_She said her mouth dry, and voice rough. She blinked again turning her head to the side as she looked at the younger girl watching as her vision became full again._

_--_

Billie was completely paralyzed had she just heard what she thought she had? She stared dumbly down at Phoebe unable to register what was happening, she had been dreaming of this moment, hoping for it. And now here was phoebe looking at her, with a small smile on her face…her eyes staring deeply into her own.

"Phoebe, oh my god!"

She stuttered a large smile gracing her face, and her once tired body jumping to life as she basically leaped onto the bed with Phoebe giving her a massive bear hug.

"I take it you've missed me,"

Joked Phoebe holding tightly to the girl as she shut her eyes, taking in the tender moment.

"You have no idea,"

Replied Billie her embrace loosening as she squeezed onto what room she had on the bed, laying her head on the pillow she looked at Phoebe, the older women noticing how tired and pale Billie appeared.

"Wow, you look awful."

She said quickly and with a smile, Billie laughed evenly.

"Yeah well, some of us didn't get the luxury of sleeping for almost a week!"

"How true that is,"

Phoebe giggled, brushing back the younger girls' blonde hair. It was only then that Billie sat up quickly as though remembering something.

"The doctor!"

She blurted out causing Phoebe to laugh, and shake her head confused.

"I should get the doctor to check you out, make sure you're okay."

"I woke up didn't I? Isn't that proof enough?"

Billie looked sheepishly back at the brunette, giving her a smile before laying back down wrapping her arms lovingly around the older women.

"I'm glad you're okay Phoebe."

She whispered her hand entwining with Phoebe's as she spoke.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me."

Phoebe smiled lightly upon hearing this, her heart warming as she felt Billie's hand within her own, she felt comfortable in this one moment her mind only focusing on the half awake blonde as she let out a peaceful sigh.

"I could _never_ leave you…"

--

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a little while to write but finally I uploaded it ^-^_

_Okay, I just wanted to say a BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed…I finally made it past the 50 mark WOOT!!! So I am very happy about that! *Does a little dance* thanks again ^-^_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_I am dreadful! How long has it been since I uploaded a chapter? FAR too long. I would give you excuses about how I was terribly busy and didn't have time to write, but indeed I did…I just didn't really have the motivation to pump out a chapter. This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy, keep in mind there are still a few loose ends as I am hopeless at writing plots and then summing them up, but I did my best._

_I wanted to say one massive THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, I have now pasted the 60 mark. You all rock!_

_--_

Phoebe had never really liked hospitals, but then again who did? To her they had always seemed cold, no personal attachment to be found; in fact what they were was very sterile and unfriendly. Well that was just the vibe she got, always had since she was a child.

Although as she stared out the window, watching the rain drip quickly down the glass she couldn't help but smile, her eyes moving to focus on Billie. For about an hour now they had been comfortably lying on the hospital watching as the sky got darker, and soon the harrowing rain thundered down. Silence has falling around them and by now both were just happy to listen to the other breathe.

Although as on cue Piper emerged in the door way, a loud lightning bolt sending streaks of light into the room. Billie seemed more startled then Phoebe as the blonde almost threw herself to the ground, her eyes wide and focusing on the now advancing piper, who adding to the whole dramatic effect was covered in mud and dripping wet.

"Whoa Piper nice entrance." Phoebe laughed; Piper snapped her head in her direction.

"Nice to know you're still alive, although I would have thought Billie could have filled me in on _that_!" Although obviously angered she still seemed thankful for Phoebe to be okay, although you would have to squint to notice through her glaring eyes.

Phoebe smiled slightly as she sat up. "Care to explain?" She asked pointing to the muddy footprints Piper had trenched into the room and no doubt half way around the hospital.

"No time, I tracked down Paige; I think I may have made her pretty mad."

"Therefore explaining the mud and scary entrance." Nodded Billie, but received a dismissive wave from Piper as she continued.

"We'd better get back to the manor before she comes looking for us, I don't like our chances in a hospital."

"Why not? If one of us dies we don't need to go far to get help." Phoebe laughed, not really sure as to why she was joking when Piper was deadly serious.

"Look, if we don't leave it'll be too late!" Piper stated.

"It already is too late." The sound of Paige's voice was loud, heard easily over the thunder and rain. All three women seemingly glued to the spot as the voice continued. "What no welcome party?"

Phoebe smiled involuntarily although it came across as more of a grimace. "Pretty stupid of you to show up in a room with three witches don't you think?"

"You consider yourself a threat to me?" Scoffed Paige. "Oh please, I have charmed power, whitelighter magic and let's not forget my own."

"Stop gloating!" Quipped Piper, rolling her eyes.

"Jealous, are we?" Sneered the demon. "Pathetic."

"Oh, you know what?!" Piper hissed her finger pointing forcefully at Paige as she advanced a mere half a step.

"Please, enlighten me."

"You have some nerve to mess with our lives, and if you think that for one second you are going to succeed you are sorely mistaken!"

"Don't you hate it when you're wrong?" Asked Paige a faked pitying look plastered upon her face.

Piper gritted her teeth. "I am not wrong."

"We'll see." Before continuing Paige gave Piper a snide smile. "tray!" she yelled and orbed a hospital food tray at Piper, the older witch caught off guard as it hit her squarely on the head bringing her quickly to the ground. Her body becoming limp as a potion bottle rolled from her hands, something Phoebe hadn't seen until now.

"Wow, so scary, the big bad demon is fighting with food trays!" Spoke Billie, her again teasing of the demon making Phoebe jump quickly from the bed and standing almost directly in front of her. Billie seriously needed to work on thinking before she spoke.

Paige laughed somewhat, whether because she got the joke or just from the whole situation Phoebe wasn't quite sure. "I'll move onto the chairs next." She said with a sly smirk.

"Oh look at that the demon understands sarcasm!" Quipped Billie provoking a strained huff from Phoebe, who tried desperately to stay in front of the blonde, her main goal was to be a human shield.

"More then what you understand, I'm sure."

Billie scoffed with force as she pushed past Phoebe. "I'm not the one who thinks they're strong enough to go up against three witches!"

"Seriously Billie!" Phoebe huffed loudly causing Billie to turn around with a questioning look.

"No, let her continue, I'm sure she would be more than happy to make up a few more lies."

"I'm not lying." Billie stated in a higher voice than normal, obviously peeved.

"Please, Billie, now is _not_ the time to irritate the demon! Nor is it ever!"

"Phoebe, this isn't just a demon, it's Paige!" Billie said with little commitment as she deemed war with Paige, via a staring competition.

"Oh really? I did not know that!" Threw back the brunette, Billie really knew how to push her buttons sometimes.

"Ah, a lovers' quarrel." Paige seethed looking away from Billie to focus on Phoebe. "Now, you didn't think I hadn't noticed did you? Such foolish witches. It looks like I again have the upper hand, a little leverage if you will."

"I don't understand…" Billie said in a hushed voice looking to Phoebe for an answer, although got none.

"What a shocker, that _you_ don't _understand_." Laughed the demon.

Billie gave a tight grimace. "Well I'm sorry if I don't speak fluent _idiot_!"

"Again Billie, not such a good time to tease the demon!" Phoebe said, glancing over at the blonde.

"You know love makes everything more complicated, a sticky mess that can cause all sorts of troubles, more so when you get caught in the middle, you are blinded…effortlessly struck down." Paige said smiling at the both of them.

"What are you? A poet?" Billie remarked, earning herself another frustrated grunt from Phoebe.

"You two will be easy pickings for me."

"And now you're a vulture."

"Billie, shut it!" Phoebe loudly said, her concern for the younger girl coming out as anger. Billie looked slightly sheepish before looking to the ground, immediately getting a comforting hand from Phoebe on her back.

"You know what?" Paige spoke up. "I'm getting tired of all this talking; I think it's about time we got down to business." With that said she raised her hands. "Chair!"

"Really?" Billie exclaimed as both her and Phoebe ducked the flying chair. Phoebe moving quickly to grab whatever weapon she could find. In her case this turned out to be a large syringe.

"It gets better!" Paige smiled as she talked to Billie. "table!"

The smallish hospital table hurdled towards them as it smashed heavily into the wall, both Billie and Phoebe only just dodging the brunt of the force.

"Now you're really fighting dirty!" Billie said with sarcasm present, although Phoebe despised the fact that the blonde girl was enticing the demon, therefore endangering both of them, she kept quite as if Billie could distract the demon long enough she may well be able to catch Paige of guard…maybe.

"Wait till I start orbing scalpels!" Yelled the demon with utter evil.

"Oh, joy!" Billie retorted, causing Paige to start peevishly walking forwards, features reading the utmost anger.

"You're dead witch!"

"Correction, _you're_ dead!" Quipped Phoebe lunging at the demon and in one swift movement jabbed the needle into Paige's neck, her smile growing bigger as Paige collapsed.

"What was that?" Billie asked.

"That was a sedative, by the looks of it a really strong one." Without stopping to explain more Phoebe walked over to where Piper was lying, her sister had somehow been unharmed by all the flying furnisher, which was probably just dumb luck. Kneeling down she picked up the potion bottle, the red liquid inside splashing against the glass. "Ready?"

Although Billie hadn't a clue what Phoebe was doing she nodded, watching as the older women threw the potion at Paige, the glass shattered and a light cloud of smoke became present, then as quickly as it came it went, leaving a still unconscious Paige.

"Nothing happened." Billie stated in a deadpanned voice.

"She's not possessed anymore."

"How can you be certain?"

Phoebe smiled. "Trust me, when she wakes up she will be her normal self, no demon in sight."

"It was that simple?"

"Simple? You call everything that has happened _simple_?" Grinned Phoebe walking over to Billie and wrapping her arms around her waist. Just the simple feeling of holding her made Phoebe's stomach do flips.

Billie seemed a little caught off guard but quickly smiled. "You are aware that both Paige and Piper are unconscious, the room is basically trashed and less than a minute ago you just vanquished a demon?"

"I'm well aware of that, but I think everything else can wait just a little longer while I kiss you." Phoebe stated brushing back some hair from Billie's face, the blonde blushed slightly as she nodded.

"I'm sure it can…" Billie grinned as Phoebe closed the gap between them, their lips meeting softly.

"Let me guess…" Paige said making the two of them jump apart as though they were allergic to each other, both staring at her with looks of utter surprise, Phoebe caught between nonexistent speech and a rush of jumbled noises, making her come across as a zombie. Billie however just froze with the slightest crimson touch to her cheeks. "There was a spider…"

Phoebe's incoherent babble stopped as she laughed, somewhat surprised by Paige's words. Her initial thought was to act as though she didn't know what her sister was on about, but seeing the understanding and light playfulness in Paige's eyes she smiled. "A huge spider!"

_The End._

--

**A/N: **_Ta da! What did you think? _

_I am debating whether or not to do a second story, sort of a follow up to this one. Although have not made any decisions, If I were to do another story I would probably make it more about Billie and Phoebe's relationship, have more moments between them and stuff. If you think I should write a 2__nd__ Phillie fic please let me know._

_Again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed for my story, without your great reviews I'd be lost. Lol. Thanks so much._


End file.
